I'll Just Be Here
by Takianna
Summary: A very AU story about what it would be like to have a jedi as a father-in-law to be.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

"Stop fidgeting," Leia said and smoothed the collar of his shirt down again. "There is nothing to worry about!"

"Nothing," Han growled and looked at Leia with piercing eyes. "I just never pictured myself in this position. I mean, I've been a smuggler for more years then I can count. It's hard to take the scoundrel out of the man." It wasn't the only thing bothering him though as he rode the turbolift to his impending doom. There was more, but he didn't want to upset Leia. He was sure she was nervous enough.

It wasn't everyday you met the parents of the woman you loved and her father was a jedi knight. Not just any jedi knight, but the most powerful jedi knight in the galaxy. Fabled far and wide. And now, if things turned out the way Han planned, he could be "daddy dearest." It made a man want to jump from the highest levels of Coruscanti buildings just to spare himself the humiliation and worry.

Still Han found one ounce of charm left inside and turned a lopsided smile to Leia. "Hot in here?" he asked and pulled at his shirt collar again.

Leia laughed and wrapped her delicate hand around his, although his palms were sweating terribly, "Han," she began and looked up at him. "You've faced down hutts and bounty hunters, why are you so worried? It's not like he's going to activate his lightsaber and chop your head off."

"What?" Han asked, he had only heard the last few words. "He's going to chop my head off?"

Leia laughed. It was comical how much Han was worrying about meeting her parents. Sure her father could be intimidating and her mother had a regal presence all her own, but Leia was sure they wouldn't be too hard on him. Her father was known to be tough, but his nature was kind and she hoped he would let Han see him in that light.

"You really have to calm down," Leia said and leaned closer to him, wrapping her arms around his waist to hug him.

"Don't do that," Han said and tried to pry her hands away. "I mean what if there are cameras in here!"

"Didn't stop you any other time!" Leia said indigently. She unlaced her arms from him and crossed them haughtily in front of her chest. "I just don't like what meeting my parents brings out in you."

"You don't understand do you?" Han said in an irritated tone. "Your father, well he's a jedi. Don't you see what it means to someone who is trying to date his daughter. He could read my mind, if he wanted to and well...."

Han shook his head. She was exasperating. He couldn't figure out just how she had manipulated him to get him here. The old Han would never be caught dead meeting the parents. He would have taken what he wanted from Leia and never looked back as the Millenium Falcon sped away from the planet. This was different. He had feelings for Leia he had never had for any other girl. Maybe it was mostly admiration. She was as strong willed as he was and he liked it. Someone to push back when he was trying to be tough.

"Well what?" Leia said breaking him from his thoughts. She had turned to face him. This was deteriorating fast.

"There are things in there I don't want him to even know I know about," Han said trying to keep his voice as normal as possible, although he could feel the color rising in his face. He was angry at her for not seeing what he was upset about. "I've been a smuggler too long to not have seen and done things others would find to be a bit unlawful and perhaps deviant."

Leia smirked. So there were things in there he didn't want Leia to know too. He should know she could always find out somehow. She was the daughter of jedi, which meant she did have some force ability, although not as much as Luke. Did she forget to mention he was going to be there too?

"Don't worry," Leia said trying to appease him. "Luke and my dad won't give you much trouble."

The turbolift stopped and the door swished open to the private apartment of her parents. Leia walked into the entry, but Han stayed inside the car. A look of terror now on his face. What did she say? Luke was there too. This should be good.

"You didn't say he was going to be here too," Han said in a hurried whisper. "Now it's two against one."

"Actually three," Anakin Skywalker said as he joined them. "Anakin Skywalker, nice to meet you." He had his easy smile on his face. There was nothing to get upset about, yet. By the looks of the man, he was nervous enough.

Anakin offered his mechanical hand, wrapped in the black glove he always wore. "Obi-wan is here too." Anakin had made sure to invite his old master to come by to check on this Solo. Obi-wan was good at reading people and Anakin needed someone who was impartial. Anakin was too wrapped up in the fact that Solo wanted to date his daughter seriously.

It didn't bode well for Han. He put on his best smile, or sabacc face, and shook the hand offered to him. There were three jedi in the house. He didn't stand a chance. Trying to clear everything out of his mind he could. Nothing but a blank datapad in there.

"Hello father," Leia smiled. She was glad to be home. "This is Han Solo."

"I figured," Anakin laughed and hugged Leia loosely around the shoulders. He was trying to be disarming. He didn't want Solo to know he was being tested. "How have you been? It's been awhile."

"Things in the Senate have been very busy," Leia confirmed. "I've also had other personal projects keeping me busy. Leia looked over her shoulder at Han who was standing stiff as a board behind them. Leia wasn't sure what she could do to make him be his normal self. It was the true him and she loved it.

"Let's go and have a seat. Dinner should be ready soon," Anakin said and led the way to the sitting area. Leia noted it hadn't changed in all the years she had been alive. Well, at least not much. Han was following behind them. They came into the brightly lit area and were greeted by Luke, Obi-wan, Threepio, R2 and her mother who was looking splendid in a lilac colored gown.

"Leia," Padme said and rushed to hug her daughter. It wasn't that Leia wasn't home, but she was very busy with her senatorial duties. Being a senator from Naboo was not easy. Padme would know. Still there was something about Leia which seemed changed. More mature. Possibly it was love. Padme didn't want to make any judgments. Her father, on the other hand, wanted to make all the judgments he could. In fact, he had kept Padme awake the night before, tossing and turning. Leia was on his mind and he was trying to think of a way to keep her from being "stolen away."

"You must be Han," Padme said, releasing her daughter from the hug and meeting Han in a welcoming handshake. "I've heard so much about you."

Han stiffened again, but shook Padme Skywalker's hand. She, in her own right, was legendary as much as Leia's father. "Nice to meet you," Han said although his mouth felt dry and he could barely speak.

"Please have a seat," Padme said and motioned towards the sitting area where Luke and Obi-wan were already sitting. "This is Leia's brother Luke and our family friend Jedi Master Obi-wan Kenobi."

Han took the closest seat, but as far away from Luke and Kenobi as possible. He wasn't sure he trusted these jedi much. He had heard many things about Kenobi and his heroism in the face of danger, but Han also knew Kenobi to be a negotiator and maybe he was just here to keep the peace between Han and Leia's father.

"So Han," Anakin asked as he sat down across from him. "What kind of work do you do?"

Anakin knew the answer. He knew Solo had been a smuggler, but had taken up moving cargo more on the right side of the law, as of late. Anakin had made sure to look up everything he could find about Solo so he would be prepared for anything. It was just what a father did when a man came calling for his daughter.

"Well," Han said and rubbed his hands together nervously. "I'm into shipping. I've been working with Lando Calrissen on moving Tibanna gas from Bespin."

Han was telling the truth. It's what he was doing, now. He owed Lando and being on the right side of the law was a good thing when you were interested in a senator. You couldn't just go out and do whatever you wanted and hope the scandals didn't make it into the holonet gossip shows. He was trying to stay on the straight and narrow for now. "It's pretty profitable," Han included to make himself seem like he was doing well.

Anakin smirked at him. Trying to make himself look good. "Well it's good to hear business is keeping up," Anakin said and then smiled brightly at Han. The boy would never know what hit him. Jedi father and brother. It had to be a nightmare. Anakin didn't want to make it any easier.

"Anakin," Padme said and gave him a look you would give a child when they are doing something wrong. "Let him be."

Anakin relaxed and leaned back against the pillows on the comfortable sofa. He made sure Solo could see the lightsaber he kept clipped to his belt. Normally he would take it off while at home, but today was different. He had to make sure his point was clear. Treat my daughter with the respect she deserves and you get to keep all the appendages you were born with. It was straight and to the point.

Luke chuckled. His father was once again sizing up the man Leia had brought home. Not unusual in the Skywalker home. With Leia being the only girl, and not training as a jedi, his dad thought she needed protecting from everyone in the galaxy. Luke knew better. She was stronger then most people and she wasn't a dummy. She knew how to take care of herself. She dealt with those sharks in the senate everyday.

"Something funny young Skywalker?" Obi-wan chimed in and a smile spread across his face. Anakin wasn't doing well keeping his thoughts to himself. Obi-wan thought maybe he was trying to share his disdain for the man with everyone in the room who could use the force.

"No master," Luke replied making sure to use the appropriate title. Obi-wan had been his master for many years now and in his life since he was born. In fact, Luke remembered, he was the first one to hold him after he was born.

"Don't mind these two," Obi-wan said and gestured to Anakin and Luke. "They really aren't trying to scare you...too bad."

Han smiled dryly. So he did have something to worry about. Maybe Kenobi would help him out and tell Leia's brother and father he wasn't so bad.

"It's okay," Han said. "I'm sure I would feel the same way."

Anakin raised and eyebrow in appreciation. Maybe the smuggler wasn't as bad as he thought. He respected the fact Anakin wanted to make sure Leia was taken care of. Anakin could grow to like someone who was willing to protect Leia as much as he was. Maybe, just maybe, Solo could win his approval. It might take a long time, but it would be fun watching him try.

"Master Skywalker," Threepio interrupted. "Dinner is served."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"You don't get it Lando," Han said and threw his sabacc cards into the stasis field. "It was intimidating to meet a group of people who could lop your head off."

Lando smiled over his cards as he laid them in the field. Yet another winning hand for him. Han was losing his touch. It was probably the woman. They usually messed up your game. Which is why smugglers tended to not get serious.

"You don't have to tell me anything," he said and puffed on his cigerello as he raked in the credits from the middle of the table. "I've faced down people who wanted to lop my head off."

"It's not the same," Han growled. There was nothing which could shake the feeling of meeting Leia's parents. It was just two nights ago. Still the feeling of Anakin Skywalker's eyes sizing him up was hard to take. He wanted to physically shiver. "There is nothing like standing in the same house with three jedi and having them rake you over the coals. I just hate to say it, but I don't know if I want to be put in that situation over and over again."

"What are you talking about?' Lando said as he stopped peering at the new set of cards he had been dealt by the droid and looked at Han through his squinted eyes. "Are you talking about making this a permanent arrangement?"

Lando couldn't believe it. In all the years he had known Han Solo, there had been women, but this seemed to be different. Lando knew Han was pretty serious, but he didn't know he wanted to make Leia a permanent fixture. This could cut into the sabacc playing time.

"You know what I'm talking about," Han said and rolled his eyes. "Leia isn't like anyone else I've ever met, Lando." Han was sure this time and although it would mean less time with Lando, Han felt he would understand. There was nothing, not even Leia, who would get in between Lando and himself.

It was hard to see a long time friend, and sometimes rival, beginning a new phase in their life without you. Lando thought it was a hard pill to swallow. There had to be a bright lining though. "Well," he admitted. "It'll be one hell of a bachelor's party." He jammed the cigerello back into his mouth and continued to pour over his cards as they changed.

Han looked at Lando with terror. His blood was ice and he felt every piece of ice flowing through his heart. Well, at least it felt that way. "That is not something we are inviting the Skywalker men to," Han said and folded his cards on the table. He wasn't winning, there was no reason to keep playing. Lando had taken him for quite a few credits on this trip to Bespin. Leia would not be pleased to know he was losing all his hard earned money. Better to get out while he still had a few credits left to his name.

"What are you talking about? It'll be a great bonding experience. They will have to accept you," Lando said in his most charming voice. Although he was pretty sure it wouldn't work on Han, at least not this time. Lando liked watching the old pirate squirm.

"No, no, no," Han said and stood up from the table. "You have to be kidding. The whole night they would be trying to get rid of me, in one way or another, permanently."

"The brother can't be as bad as you claim," Lando said trying to strike a deal with Han. "I mean he's pretty close to your age. You must enjoy some of the same things when it comes to exotic entertainment."

Han paced back and forth and gave Lando a look of irritation. "We are not having any exotic entertainment," Han cried. "Do you remember the last time you hired all those Twilek dancers? It was a disaster and I was in the middle of it. You conveniently were gone."

Lando smiled. He remembered something about Twilek dancers, but he didn't remember it being the disaster Han was making it out to be. "I don't remember the disaster part," he smirked. "Now the dancers I remember. Those girls were hot."

"I don't know why I tell you anything," Han said and plopped back down on to his seat. "I mean I haven't even approached her family with the idea of marriage. I'm sure her father will not be happy to accept the invitation."

"You never know until you try, Han," Lando said sympathetically. "I mean her father could be a very understanding guy. He was surely in love once in his life, I mean Leia had to come from somewhere."

"STOP!" Han said covering his ears. It was bad enough to think about being killed by Leia's entire jedi side of the family, but to think about her parents in a romantic rendezvous was too much. He didn't want the image in his head at all. "I can't take this."

Lando smashed his cigerello out in the ashtray hovering near the table. Han was in trouble. He had to find some way to loosen him up. "I have an idea," he said finally. "I'll come back to Coruscant with you and I'll go with you. I've watched your back and front at the worst of times. I'm sure I can handle a couple jedi and a former queen."

Han's eyes brightened. It was a great idea. He needed someone to watch his back. Who better then his most loyal friend? It could work. Although, he wasn't always sure Lando had his best interests in mind.

"Okay," Han agreed. "But you have to promise to not cause trouble."

"Me?" Lando asked. "Are you talking about the right person? I don't ever cause trouble. If you remember, I'm the one who is smooth. I'm the respectable one. It's you who is always causing the trouble."


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

He paced from left to right in front of her eyes. She felt like she was watching a two people throw a ball between them. He just wouldn't sit down. She could feel his nerves and mood.

"Anakin," Padme finally said. "Sit down."

"Huh?" Anakin asked he had been lost in his thoughts and hadn't heard a word she had said. He was now looking straight at her in midstride.

"Come and sit down," she said and indicated the chair across the table from her. "You are making me nervous."

"Sorry," he said and plopped in the chair. She didn't understand. There was more going on with his daughter then other people realized. He could sense it. The jedi in him told him Han Solo was here to stay. Anakin wasn't sure he liked it. She would be replacing him as the man in her life. He stood again and began pacing.

"If you don't stop," Padme said, continuing to read the morning news briefs, not looking up. "I might have to take your lightsaber and make sure you can't walk anymore."

"Sorry," Anakin said dejectedly and plopped back down in the chair. "She's just too young."

Padme laid down the flimsy she was looking at and shot Anakin a baffled look. "What are you talking about?"

"She is too young to settle down with someone," Anakin said and looked at her thoughtfully. "She isn't ready."

"Are you talking about Leia....again?" Padme asked a little unnerved. He had been unhinged ever since Leia had brought Han to dinner, a week ago. "There is nothing you can do."

Anakin shot her a look which would have made anyone else cringe. Instead she sat even more regally in her seat and peered back at him with grace and poise. It helped she had been a queen and senator. He couldn't intimidate her. Also she had known him long enough to know he wasn't as serious as he was making himself out to be.

"I can do something," Anakin said rising to his feet again and pointing his index finger at her to make his point. She was going to have to understand. He was Leia's father and there were things he could do. "First off, I can have him followed. There are plenty of people in the temple who owe me," he said hurriedly like a child who was thinking up any excuse to get out of trouble.

"You are being ridiculous," Padme said in her soft and authoritative tone. She wasn't going to let him get under her skin. "If he loves her and she loves him, then there is nothing to stop them."

Anakin began pacing again. He had to be able to stop this. His little girl was not going to go riding off into the sunset with some rogue man. As Leia's father, he would stop it from happening.

"Were we much older?" Padme asked soothingly from where she still sat.

Anakin stopped and looked at his beautiful wife. They had, in fact, been younger. When he had asked Padme to be his wife and spend the rest of her life with him, they had been young and naive. They thought the whole world was their oyster. They had been wrong. Oh how wrong they had been.

"We were different," Anakin said. "The circumstances were completely different."

"Were they?" Padme asked and rose from her seat. "Leia is very intelligent. She has her head screwed on right. We brought her up right and we have to depend on what we have taught her."

"I can't,' Anakin said taking her hand in his. "It's too hard to let her go."

"There are some things, Ani," Padme said using her pet name for him. The name she had called him so many years ago, "we can't stop. This is one. She is a grown-up."

Anakin looked into his wife's eyes. In her eyes he found reassurance and a strength he didn't know he had.

"I know," Anakin said and hung his head. He was ashamed of the way he was acting.

"Hey," Padme said placing her fingers under his chin and raising it. "You aren't the first father who has wanted to stop his daughter from growing up."

"Padme," Anakin said. "I should be better then this. I know there is nothing wrong with Han. I can sense he has the best intentions for Leia, but I don't want him to have those intentions at all."

She kissed his lips softly hoping to reassure him. "Just let it happen," she smiled after their lips had parted. "It doesn't mean you can't have fun making Han work a little harder for it."

"What?" Anakin asked, his eyes growing large at her last statement. Was she giving him permission to give Han a hard time?

"I mean do you think my father would have made it easy for you if you would've asked first?" Padme asked and laughed.

"I guess you're right," Anakin chuckled.

"I know I am," she said and sat back down to read the latest news of the city.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Han knew the upper levels of Coruscant pretty well. Leia had shown him several of the short cuts which consisted of taking turbolifts up and cutting across various walkways to get to the senate building. Lando had assisted on going to meet with Leia.

She had initially just summoned Han alone, but he then explained to her Lando and him coming back to Coruscant with him. Leia seemed to fine with it, but he could never tell. Sometimes she was very hard to read. He knew it was her upbringing, but he didn't like it. Be straight. He understood that much better.

"C'mon," Han said to Lando and rushed him across yet another bustling walkway. If they didn't hurry, they'd have to wait 10 minutes for the turbolift they needed to take. Han didn't want to wait any longer then he had to.

"What is the hurry?" Lando said and straightened the shirt and cummerbund he was wearing. Lando always liked to be fashionable. "I mean she knows we are on our way. She can wait."

Han was exasperated by his friend and colleague. He knew nothing of what true love was and sometimes Han wanted to thrash him until he understood. "It's not that I'm worried about her having to wait," Han growled as he continued walking towards the door. "I just want to see her."

Lando laughed. Han Solo, scoundrel and smuggler, rushing after a woman. Would the man never cease to amaze him?

"Han," Lando said and bustled to keep up with him. He was being pushed around as if waves in water were buffering him from side to side. It was hard to keep up. "She is still going to love you in about 20 minutes when we get there. Plus we have to go through security when we get to the Senate building anyway. There is no way they are just going to let you in wearing that sidearm."

Han looked down at the blaster still holstered and strapped to his leg. He had forgotten to take it off. He had been in such a hurry to get to Leia. Now he was miserable because he was going to have to go through security, check it and then retrieve it when he was finished.

"Well," Han said and looked at the blaster. "I guess I shouldn't be in such a hurry to see Leia."

Lando snickered. "You're right ol buddy," he said with a smile spread across his face.

"Look Lando," Han said and stopped behind a line of people waiting for the turbolift. There were too many to make it in the first car, so Lando and Han were stuck waiting the 10 minutes it would take for the next car to arrive. "I don't need you pointing out every flaw I have. I have Leia for that and her father."

Han was going to make arrangements to meet with Jedi Master Skywalker as soon as possible. He was sure the jedi's schedule was very busy and fitting Han in would be a problem. Although when he had mentioned it to Leia's secretary, the man had assured Han that Jedi Master Skywalker could be made available. A shiver ran down Han's spine. He wasn't sure he was ready to meet with him just yet and alone.

Lando waited quietly. Han was lost in his own thoughts. He could tell by the way Han was furrowing his brow and thinking, an event which didn't happen very often. Something was on his mind and Lando decided to give him quiet and space to think about it. Han had done nothing but worry the whole way back to Coruscant. Lando was sure he hadn't even gotten the courage up to contact Leia's father yet. The man was going to make himself sick thinking about what they were going to do to him. Lando knew it wouldn't even be as bad as he was making out and was tempted to contact the jedi master himself.

"Have you ever thought that her father will be happy?" Lando finally asked after a time. "Maybe, just maybe, he will be glad you are willing to marry his daughter."

Han gaped at Lando. "Willing?" Han asked his voice dripping with sarcasm. "You mean able, right?"

"No," Lando said and stood his ground as the crowd grew thicker behind them. "I mean willing. Look she's a senator. They are sometimes hard to handle. Maybe he will be glad you are willing to handle her. Take her off his hands. Make sure she is taken care of. It can be alot for a father to go through."

Han furrowed his brow and gave Lando a look of utter shock. "It's not like she's living off of them or anything," he said. "She makes her own way, lives on her own. Doesn't need anyone to help her along. They made sure she was raised to take care of herself."

"Yeah," Lando said and started shuffling towards the door of the car which had finally come. "All fathers, no matter what, want to make sure their daughters are taken care of. It may not be literal. It may be more of an emotional thing, but they want to make sure there is someone who can take care of them. Leia has spirit and I'm sure there have been several suitors who have come and gone due to her spirit. Maybe he will be glad you don't run when she begins to fuss."

Han knew where his friend was going and he didn't know what to say. Han didn't need to take care of Leia. She knew how to do it all on her own. Leia's father didn't need Han to take care of her either. He knew how to do that on his own too. Lando was just talking about something he knew nothing about.

"And you're the expert because?" Han asked as they crammed side by side in the turbolift car. There wasn't enough room to expand his lungs to fill them completely.

"Ya know," Lando said and smiled at Han, a sadness filling his eyes and soul. "I've been in love before."

Lando was silent. Han couldn't tell if he was letting it settle in or if he was doing it for effect. Whatever the silence was, Han hated it. It felt tense and laden with sadness. A sadness Han didn't know Lando possessed. He had known the man a longtime and never once heard him talk about lost loves. Not that it was something smugglers usually discussed, but surely it would've come up sometime.

"I don't know what to say," Han said because it was true. He had no words to convey what he was thinking. Even if he did say something, it would sound jumbled and confused. He wasn't good with words. How do you soothe a broken heart which has been carried for longer then you have known someone.

Lando faced the front of the car. It wasn't something he talked about casually. He felt like Han needed to know. If there was one thing Han needed now, it was someone who knew exactly what he was feeling. Lando could be that person, but he didn't let it show very often. He kept it hidden against the carefree exterior he projected to everyone.

"I know it may come as a surprise to you," Lando said. "But there was someone who loved me as much as I loved her. She was the most beautiful person, inside and out, I'd ever met."

Han smiled. He knew the feeling well. Not only was Leia the most beautiful woman he had ever met, but there was something about her inner glow. It made her even more beautiful to him. Han knew there were few people who got to see her in that way. He counted himself lucky to be one of them.

"This is our stop," Han said at a lack for anything better to say. He didn't really know why Lando opened up to him in such a way and in such a place. In a crowded turbolift car, Han found out more about Lando then he had ever known before.

The doors slid open and the companions pushed their way through the people and stepped back out into the air of Coruscant. They were close to Leia's office building and it would be mere minutes before they were standing in her reception room.

"So have you even contacted her father?" Lando asked as they hustled across to the entrance way to the senate building. Lando was sure he hadn't.

"No," Han said and held the gleaming glass door open for his friend to enter. "I decided to try and get some time with him tomorrow."

As they turned the corner to head down the hallway towards Leia's offices, Han noticed several people waiting outside of the door. They were dressed in jedi cloaks.

"I don't think you're going to have to wait as long as you thought," Lando chided.

Han swallowed hard. Leia's father turned and smiled at him


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Easy prey, Anakin thought as he strode towards Solo and his friend. Anakin wasn't sure, but it was probably Calrissian. They were a pair to behold. Calrissian looking suave and debonair and Solo trying to look respectable. He had to stop himself from chuckling.

"Glad to see you are back," Anakin said and extended his hand to Solo. Han reached out his hand and shook. Anakin made sure to grip just a little harder then needed. He wanted to make sure Solo knew he meant business. Although, because of Padme, he had decided not to hold too much against Solo.

"Nice to see you again," Han said first a bit shakily. He then realized he was showing weakness and cleared his throat. "I hope you've been well."

Anakin smiled at him almost deviously. "It's been an interesting few days," Anakin said with no commitment. He didn't want to let Solo onto the fact he was trying to give him a hard time. That would take all of the fun out of it. Plus, he didn't want Solo to think he had lost any sleep over Leia. That would show weakness. "Who is your friend?"

"Oh," Han said embarrassed he hadn't introduced Lando properly. He turned towards Lando and indicated, "This is Lando Calrissian."

Lando plastered his most charming smile on his face and extended his hand towards the jedi master. "So nice to meet you," Lando said, his voice dripping with every ounce of charm he possessed. He would show Han how easy it could be to charm people. The boy needed lessons. Lando was the perfect teacher.

"Nice to meet you also," Anakin said and shook the man's hand. This Lando was charming, but Anakin sensed he was just as rough and tumble as Solo. They were 'former' smugglers and it was using the term former lightly. What kind of lot was Leia throwing herself in with? Hadn't he taught her better? He was going to have a talk with her.

"We have just gotten done meeting with Leia," Anakin said and indicated the other two jedi with him. "I supposed you remember Master Kenobi? And this is Master Windu."

Han gave each a silent nod to acknowledge them both, although he had never met Master Windu. Leia was the liaison between the jedi council and senate. It was a position Han knew she took very seriously. She was one of the few non-jedi who knew the intimate details and teachings of the jedi. She was an obvious choice.

Han noted Luke, Leia's twin brother, was not among the group. Therefore, he reasoned, this must have been a visit pertaining to business and not him. He felt a wave of relief come over him. Although there were too many jedi around to really let his guard down. It was something better to be celebrated later.

"We hear great things about you," Master Windu said in his booming voice. It almost startled Han out of his skin. "Leia is a very nice young lady. She could be quite the jedi if she would only take the time to hone her skills."

Han nodded. He didn't know what to say. They already knew so much about him, but he really hadn't met many people associated with the jedi. His only link was standing somewhere behind the door of the office in front of him. Perhaps he should study up on the jedi a little more, to impress the in-laws.

"Say Solo," Anakin said and Han snapped his attention back to Leia's father. "Why don't we get together later. There are several great restaurants we could go to and get to know each other better.I mean, if you are going to be dating Leia, I should get to know more about you."

Han swallowed hard. He felt, all at once, like he was going to throw up and pass out. Not a good combination. He hoped he wasn't turning as white as he felt. Had Leia's father really just asked him out to get to know him better or was this some elaborate trick? Han didn't know and was very tentative about accepting the invitation.

"There is this one particular place," Lando began. "They have some of the best exotic cuisine in the galaxy. I've been in Cloud City for so long, I would appreciate an excellent meal."

Han gave Lando a sideways glance. Great Lando had invited himself. Han wasn't sure Master Skywalker had included Lando in the invitation. Lando just smiled brightly back at Han. Han continued to squirm under his skin and wasn't sure what to say.

"I think I know where you are talking about," Anakin said and smiled. "They do have some great stuff. I especially enjoy their cream of wamprat soup. It's just like back at home."

Han was surprised. Jedi Master Skywalker seemed excited. Almost delighted. Maybe he was warming up to would be the opportune time to ask Leia's father about marriage. And a couple tankards of membrosia might help to loosen him up to the idea. Han could feel a smile spreading across his face. Something he hadn't felt able to really do in a couple of days with all the worrying he had been doing.

"So how about it?" Lando asked looking from Han to Jedi Master Skywalker and back.

"Sounds great to me," Anakin smiled.

"I think a good meal is in order," Han said and the smile continued to spread.

"You can just meet me over at the place in two standard hours," Anakin said indicating the other masters with him. "We have some more meetings to attend, if you'll excuse us."

In a sweep of cloaks, the jedi were gone. Han shook his head after watching them go. They were a menacing group, walking around in hooded cloaks with lightsabers. He knew why people feared them. He was one of those people.

"See old buddy," Lando said and clapped him on the shoulder jovially. "It's not as bad as you thought. He invited us to dinner. You can ask him then."

"Ask him what?" Leia said from the door behind them. She had exited when she had heard some talking in the hall.

"Nothing," Han stuttered and gave Lando a severe look. "We are going to eat with your father tonight."

"Sounds like you guys are starting to get along a little better," Leia said smiling at Han. She wrapped her arms around his waist and hugged him gently.

"I guess things are looking up," Han said looking down at her and then scooping her up in his arms. Her feet barely touched the ground as he hugged her. He had missed her. Even one moment away was too much.

"Do you guys mind?" Lando asked and shimmied his way into the waiting room of Leia's office. It was one thing to be affection, but this was ridiculous.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

"This way," Lando said leading the way through a bustling crowd who were standing around watching blob races on a giant screen. Lando knew where they were headed, but couldn't resist stopping to see the betting odds of the race.

"We don't have time for this," Han said and moved Lando along. They were already going to be cutting it short getting to the restaurant in time to meet Master Skywalker. "I'll let you bet later."

Lando grunted and moved along with Han. He noted the man was walking rather quickly and Lando didn't feel like making his best cape sweaty. "Slow down," he mentioned to Han who just grumbled in return. "There is no need to run to get there. It's just up ahead."

"I wish we would've left earlier," Han said slowing his gate some. "We could've staked the place out and found the best seating area."

Lando laughed. "This isn't a smuggling run," he said reminding his friend where they were. "This is a dinner with, hopefully, your future father-in-law. There shouldn't be any need for shooting."

Han sighed. Lando was right. He should just calm down and take the night at "face value." Leia's father had shown no malicious intent when he had invited them to dinner. It was better to go into the situation with that in mind. Han found sometimes if you made a situation seem better then you thought it would be, it usually turned out better. Or at least he hoped.

They came to the front of a garish establishment. There were flashing signs almost as tall as the building itself, yelling to the world of onlookers. Han looked at Lando, bathed in the orange and green flashing. "This is it?" he asked in his best 'I can't believe it' voice.

"Yes," Lando said and moved towards the door. "What were you expecting? Something more upscale. Sorry Han, but even when you are all clean up, you don't fit into those upscale places."

Han scoffed. Lando sure had some nerve to talk about him. Lando wasn't such an upscale guy either. "Well," Han said and pulled the old style handle on the door. "Age before beauty." He indicated Lando should go first.

Lando growled something under his breath. Han was sure there were some really great strings of swear words woven into a great tapestry somewhere in there, but he didn't really listen closely enough to hear what they were. He got the gist of the comment.

The main dining room was dark except for lanterns on each table. When Han got closer to one of the lanterns he noticed they weren't glow rods, but some insect producing a wonderfully bright light. It was amazing what could be found in the galaxy.

"We are with Master Skywalker's party," Lando said when the beautiful Twilek hostess approached them. She was blue color with her lekku tied together in the back with a beautiful gold chain. Her dress, Lando noted was a sheer lavender color and if the light from the lantern hit it just right, he could see right through it. A smile spread across his face as he turned his charm on.

"Yes," she said in a beautifully musical voice. "This way."

Han and Lando followed her. Lando couldn't tell if Han was also checking the hostess out, but really he didn't care. The view was terrific for him.

"Right here," she said and indicated a semi-private booth area towards the back of the restaurant. Han noted there were two figures already seated in the booth. Kenobi had come with Skywalker.

"Thank you," Lando said and took the Twilek's hand and gave it a kiss. "Maybe later we could go for cocktails."

The Twilek laughed and then continued back to the front of the darkened establishment, Lando watching her the whole way. Han nudged him to get his attention.

"Nice to see you again," Anakin smiled at Solo and Calrissian. "Have a seat. You remember Master Kenobi?"

Han nodded and let Lando slid into the booth. "This is Lando Calrissian," he introduced Lando to Master Kenobi.

"Very nice to meet you," Obi-wan said and extended a hand to greet Calrissian.

Han sat in silence. Just waiting for some discussion to begin. He wasn't sure what to say or what they would even have to talk about. Han just knew that by the end of the night, he wanted to secure permission for Leia to be his wife. Nothing more.

Anakin smiled across the table at both Solo and Calrissian. They were now easy prey. If he played his cards right, he could have fun with making their lives interesting for the next few hours. "Shall we order or do you want to look at a menu?" he asked the newly arrived companions.

"I would like to see what they have," Han said. "I've never been to this establishment."

Master Skywalker handed Han a datareader. Han took it and read over the menu. The establishment seemed to have everything you could possibly imagine and from every sector. He perused the Corellian dishes they had listed. They seemed they have everything he remembered from his time on his homeworld.

"Hello master jedi," the waitress, a Falleen, said and bowed slightly. "What do you desire tonight?"

Han noted the jedi must frequent this establishment. Something to keep in mind for a later date.

"I'll have the cream of Wamprat soup," Anakin said. "I'd also like some jawa juice to start the evening."

Han raised an eyebrow. So the jedi did enjoy the same vices as the common man. Something else to note, Han thought.

"What will you have?" the Falleen asked Han after everyone else had ordered.

"I'll have the nerf sausage and would like some Corellian ale," Han said and handed the datareader menu back to her. "Can you please make sure the sausage isn't overly cooked?"

The waitress nodded and then walked away. Han noted Lando also watched her leave. The man was incorrigible. Han wasn't sure bringing his old buddy along was the best idea.

"Okay," Anakin said after the waitress had retreated. "Let's get to the bottom of why we are all here."

Han felt a lump rising in his throat. They had been reading his thoughts and he didn't like it. He knew there was a look of panic on his face. Why had he come? He tried to keep from rolling his eyes and admitting defeat now before the questioning began.

"Leia," Obi-wan said in between sips of what looked like, to Han, Corellian Noale.

Han was stricken, on the inside and out, because of this one single word. He knew Leia's father knew he was serious about Leia, but really didn't think they would start off the dinner with this conversation. Han turned, his eyes wide and pleading, to Lando for support.

"Please," Anakin said and quieted Obi-wan. "I don't need help with the father stuff. I've got it."

"Sorry," Obi-wan said and held up his hands in a placating gesture. "You can always use more instruction, my young padawan."

Han and Lando both gaped at the two jedi bickering with each other. This wasn't something you were witness to or privy to in anyway. Han couldn't believe they were bickering now and in front of him. Surely Master Skywalker wouldn't want to show weakness to someone who he was trying to intimidate.

"I'm not a padawan anymore," Anakin said and gave Obi-wan a vicious look.

"Maybe you should still be," Obi-wan shot back and placed his drink down rather forcefully on the table. The drink splashed all over his hand and some sloshed onto Anakin's arm. "You still have many things to learn."

"You need to be a little more careful, old man," Anakin said emphasizing the 'old man.'

Obi-wan snorted. "I don't have to take this from you," he said standing. He pushed Anakin out of the booth and they were both standing starring each other down. Anakin could feel Obi-wan's breath on his face.

"Don't even try it," Anakin said and flipped his cloak off. It fluttered to the floor resting in a pool around his ankles. Obi-wan also shed his cloak.

Han stood in awe. Should he get between them? He wasn't sure he wanted to have any of his appendages cut off by a stray lightsaber. Lando, standing close behind Han, didn't move. Han wanted to see just how this was going to play out before stepping in.

"Now gentleman," Lando said from behind Han. "Let's try to be amiable."

Han was grateful for bringing Lando. The man always did know how to get himself and Han out of a tight spot. They avoided many barroom brawls thanks to Lando's slick tongue.

Anakin shot Lando a hushing look. Obi-wan followed up with the 'it's none of your business' look.

"He's right," Han said before he realized he was even talking. "We have more important things to discuss."

Han could feel his blood turning to ice in his veins. He couldn't believe he had just spoken up to two jedi masters. He could feel his palms sweating and starting wiping them on his pants. It was hard to step in between them and not worry for his own safety. He didn't have his blaster, because he didn't think he would need it, with him.

"You know," Obi-wan said and released his hand from the hilt of his lightsaber. "He's right."

"He is," Anakin said and picked his cloak up off the floor. "I'm pretty sure he passed the first test."

"Test?" Han asked in disbelief. He wanted to find a blaster so he could show them how angry he was at their little test.

"You didn't think I was going to make this easy for you, did you?" Anakin asked and clamped Han on the shoulder. "She's my only daughter. You need to prove you are worthy of her love."

Han sighed. "So there are more tests?" he asked.

"You have no idea," Anakin said and laughed. "Ah, our food is here. I'm starved."


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Han watched as the tankard of Corellian Ale wobbled precariously in the air. Master Skywalker was concentrating rather ferociously on keeping the tankard in it's current position. It was clear to Han, Leia's father was drunk.

Han smiled at Lando, who was seated next to him. They shared a knowing look. It was something they had seen many times before while playing Sabacc in various incarnations throughout the galaxy. Master Jedi Skywalker had one tankard too many of ale. It would be the normal time when Han and Lando would take advantage of their target.

"See I'm fine," Skywalker said through slurred words. "I can still make this float."

The tankard soared toward the table and clanked down with a loud crack spilling most of it's contents on the gauged wood surface. Skywalker and Kenobi both erupted in laughter which caused several aliens and humanoids in the establishment to turn towards the table. Han tried to shush them, but with inebriation came hilarity. There was nothing he could do to quiet them.

Han smiled to himself. The man couldn't hold his liquor and should have never tried to drink as much as Han and Lando did. They were experienced card players and where there are cards, there is liquor. It didn't mean Han couldn't get drunk, but it wasn't something you did, because it meant you let your guard down. Not good for a gambler.

"I think you have had plenty," Han smiled and took the tankard for himself. He drank deeply and then plunked it back on the table. "Don't you think we should be getting you home?"

Anakin and Obi-wan broke into laughter again. Anakin wasn't sure what they both found so funny, but it made his stomach hurt from the fits he and his old master had been having. It was getting harder to make good decisions. Plus, Solo was making such a big deal of them getting home. Wasn't he, Jedi Master, supposed to be the more responsible of the group?

"I'll tell you what," Anakin smirked making a very profound statement, or so he thought, as he leaned across the table to get closer to Han and Lando. "Let's go to the entertainment district. There is always something to do there." Then he winked conspiratorially at both of them.

Han groaned. He didn't want to take Leia's father, in the state he was in, down to the entertainment district. It sounded like another plan to make Han look like an idiot. He had plenty of those plans for one evening. "I think we should get you home," Han said more firmly. "There will be plenty of time, in the future, to go to the entertainment district."

"Ohhhhh," Anakin groaned turning towards Obi-wan. "He's worse then you are!"

Kenobi murmered something which Han could not make out, but this, once again, produced the racquet of laughter from both jedi. Anakin wasn't sure how he had gotten so out of control with his drinking. It wasn't good to be able to wield the force, with the might he and Obi-wan had, and not know what the consequences would be. It could get you into trouble.

"He's right," Obi-wan agreed calming down enough to speak. "I think we should be getting home."

Lando and Han exited the booth and turned expectantly towards the two jedi to follow. They hadn't moved. Han assumed they had both forgotten what they were supposed to be doing. "Are you coming?" Han asked trying to remind them to move.

"Yeah," Anakin said exiting the booth and standing on wobbly legs. The whole room seemed to be spinning. He steadied himself on the table. Obi-wan tried to exit past Anakin, but somehow they got tangled together. Anakin fell headfirst towards the floor and Obi-wan proceeded to fall backwards towards the booth.

Han moved quickly, catching Anakin before he hurt himself, or anyone else. Someone with this much power, could not be trusted in a inebriated state. Han caught Anakin before he hit the ground, but Obi-wan had not been so lucky. He fell and hit his head on the back wall of the booth.

"Are you alright?" Han asked checking to make sure Leia's father was okay. He was sure they were a sight as he was cradeling most of Anakin's weight with his arms.

"I'm fine," Anakin laughed hysterically. Han rolled his eyes at Lando. There would be no living with them on the way back to the Skywalker apartment. He felt as though he just wanted to call them a taxi and make them find their own way home, but he wouldn't do it because of Leia.

Lando chuckled at the scene, but being the good friend he was, helped Han to upright Master Skywalker and then offered a hand to Master Kenobi. Lando helped the man to his feet and checked him over to make sure he didn't have any injuries from his mishap.

"I can walk on my own," Lando heard Skywalker saying, rather loudly, to Han.

"Just let him make a fool out of himself," Lando said trying to placate Han. "There is nothing you can do when they are being belligerent."

Han shook his head. He would surely pay for this. He knew Leia would think it was some kind of manly drinking contest which Han had instigated. Somehow, he knew this would all be his fault.

They headed towards the front of the establishment, slowly. Han turned to make sure the two jedi were still following him and Lando towards the doors. He wasn't sure how they would keep track of them out on the busy street and how they would be able to get them home through all the shortcuts. Coruscant was sometimes hard to navigate. There were no straight lines to anywhere.

"So do you want to take an air taxi?" Lando asked as they finally stood on the sidewalk watching large groups of people pass by.

"I think it may be the best way," Han stated and turned towards the two drunk jedi. "Where is the nearest place to pick one up?"

Han and Lando turned from side to side, looking up and down the busy thoroughfare, trying to see where there was an air tax terminal. There was nothing on this level. They would have to go up. Han regarded the jedi again and made a decision. "We should be able to catch an air taxi on the same level which we cut across earlier," Han explained.

"I'm not getting in an air taxi," Obi-wan said more loudly then necessary, from behind the two friend. "Those things crash all the time."

"Yeah," Anakin said leaning on Obi-wan for support. "This old man never likes to fly. Hey....I've got a great idea. I'll fly!"

Han looked at Lando petrified and Lando laughed lightly. "I don't think he really means it," he said reassuringly to Han.

"Good," Han said. "You take Kenobi."

Lando gripped Obi-wan's elbow and began to direct him towards the lifts he and Han had used to get down to the restaurant. He noticed Han was directing Anakin towards the same lifts, although Han was having a worse time. It seemed the more Anakin was told to move, the more belligerent he was becoming.

"I'm fine," Anakin said and wrenched his arm from Han's grip. "I can make it to those lifts. If you remember, I'm a jedi master."

"A drunk one," Han said under his breath a little more loudly then expected. Anakin whirled, his robe whipping around him in a swirl. His eyes were fierce as he peered at Han with a scathing look.

"You listen to me," Anakin said in a dark voice approaching Han menacingly. "You are in as much trouble as ice on Tatooine. I've had enough of the chivalrous act you are putting on for my daughter."

Han backed away, trying not to bump into anyone behind him on the crowded street. Master Skywalker was very menacing when he wanted to be and Han noted one thing he and Lando had forgotten. They were both armed. Kenobi and Skywalker both retained the lightsabers they normally carried. It wasn't like carrying a blaster. They were allowed in general public areas. No one ever told a jedi to disarm.

"I wasn't trying to be disrespectful," Han said trying to make amends. "Lando and I are just trying to make sure you both get home safely. Nothing else."

Anakin stopped. The darkness in his eyes remained, but something else was evident. Something Han had seen a million times before when people were unable to hold their drink. "He's going to be sick," Han said to Lando gesturing towards a trash receptacle close by. Lando nodded and ushered Skywalker towards the bin.

It was none too soon. Anakin's body erupted in heaving, gut wrenching, vomiting. Han and Lando turned away to make sure to give him what privacy they could and to save themselves from having to watch.

"So," Han said making small talk with Lando. "We really, really need to get them into an air taxi."

"Yeah," Lando said agreeing and watching to make sure Kenobi wasn't looking too green. "I hope they can take the ride. I mean if he's this sick already...."

"Better," Anakin said wiping his mouth with the back of his leather gloved hand.

"So you can make it up a few levels to the air taxi?" Han asked.

"Think so," Anakin said and started wandering unsteadily towards the turbolifts. "You coming?


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

"Serves you right," Padme laughed as she watched Anakin move slowly towards the table holding a large cup of coffee. "You shouldn't stay out all night with the boys. They tend to be able to handle it better then you can."

"Shhh!" Anakin said quietly, pressing his finger to his lips for emphasis. He slid into the seat at the table.

"I'm just saying, two smugglers are not the people you want to try to out drink," Padme said and smirked at him. "What were you thinking?"

"I was thinking, she's my little girl," Anakin said in a hoarse whisper and then sipped the coffee. "That is all I was thinking."

Padme shook her head. There was nothing funnier then a jedi with a hangover. She had to make sure to remind him why jedi didn't drink to excess. They tended to be more susceptible to the effects of alcohol. It had to do with the Midichlorians in their bodies.

"Well," Padme started and then bit into the toast she had on her plate. "I think you should give him your blessing. There is nothing I would love more then for Leia to be happy. He seems to make her happy. You've had your fun!"

"You were the one who said I could torture him," Anakin said softly trying to avoid an movement that wasn't necessary.

"I said you could torture him, not yourself," Padme said pointedly. "There is a difference."

Anakin nodded he was too hung over to argue. His head was throbbing and he could barely focus on what Padme was saying. Right now, all he wanted was the pain to go away. Far away.

"Well you have a meeting this morning," Padme said rising from the table. "You better get into the shower and at least wash the smell of ale off of you before you appear before the other masters."

Anakin didn't move. He picked up his coffee and sipped gingerly. Even moving the cup to his lips hurt worse then anything he had felt before and that was saying a lot, considering who he was. Anakin considered calling on the force to help heal him, but stopped short when his stomach lurched at the thought of hearing all the things that came with touching the force.

Rising slowly from the table be ambled towards the bedroom area. Padme was already in the room choosing a gown to wear for the day.

"You are gonna have to ease up now," Padme said, rather loudly, Anakin thought. "You've taken him out and tried to torture him. Now you have to accept the fact that he will be spending a lot of time with your daughter."

Anakin stopped and looked at her. What was she saying? He didn't have to accept anything. He was, in fact, Anakin Skywalker, jedi master and chosen one. Han Solo was starting to become a thorn in his side. A thorn that would have to be taken care of sooner or later. Anakin was hoping for sooner.

"I'm getting in the shower," Anakin said and walked into the bathroom.

"I know that you don't want to talk about it," Padme said following behind him. "This is just something you can't control and that is what bothers you."

Anakin didn't want to fight, in fact he just wanted to go back into the bedroom, crawl under the covers and go to sleep until he felt better. That was not going to be a possibility. So here he was, stuck listening to Padme lecture him as Obi-wan had done for many years before.

"Really," Anakin said turning to face her, "I don't want to talk anymore about this. I've got a handle on it. Okay?"

Padme shook her head. She knew that tone of voice. It meant that she wasn't going to get another word into his brain. There was nothing else she could say, for now. She would just have to wait and figure out some way to get through to him.

"Alright," she said in a resigned tone. "You better get ready."


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

"Remind me again why we did that?" Obi-wan asked as he walked towards the council chamber doors with his former padawan Anakin Skywalker at his side. He felt like sith hell and it was not a good way to be feeling right before a meeting.

"_We_ did it because _we_ have to get rid of Solo for my daughter's sake," Anakin said pressing his fingers to the bridge of his nose to stop the headache that was beginning to grow again. "This time we will know better then to try and drink them under the table. They are pretty good at staying sober."

"You think?" Obi-wan said sarcastically and cast Anakin a sarcastic look. The boy wasn't firing on all cylinders, the old jedi master could tell. That night out was hard on them both.

"Sarcasm isn't needed," Anakin sighed. "I know you all think I'm going overboard. I get it!"

Obi-wan stopped and looked at Anakin. It never ceased to amaze him that Anakin would do whatever he thought was right to hold onto something that he loved so dearly. He was always afraid that the love would somehow slip away. In this case, he wanted to make sure that Leia would have to be pried from his cold dead hands.

"_We_," Obi-wan laughed at the word, "should probably just try something different. Don't you think we should enlist a little of Leia's help here?"

Anakin looked at his former master with a very sly look. The old man could still amaze him, even when he wasn't trying to do it. Obi-wan was up to something. It sounded like something good too.

"What do you have in mind?' Anakin asked ready for anything that might help to make sure Solo was out of the picture.

Obi-wan pulled his comlink from his belt and dialed a few numbers then waited. He held up a finger to keep Anakin from saying anything.

"Senator Skywalker's office," an efficient secretary droid said from the other end. "How may I help you?"

"I need to talk to Leia," Obi-wan said in voice that sounded like he was very sick. Anakin's eyes got large at the acting ability of his former master and he smiled widely. Obi-wan was going to trick Leia.

"Who may I ask is calling?" the droid said from the other end.

"Jedi Master Obi-wan Kenobi."

"One moment."

As the droid clicked off the channel, Anakin snickered under his breathe. If you were going to get rid of someone, perhaps enlisting the love of their life wasn't a bad idea. Get Solo in enough trouble and he would be gone as quick as a mynock on a power coupling that met a blaster.

"Master Kenobi," Leia's voice came through the comlink. "What can I help you with?"

"Have you seen Han?" Obi-wan asked using the same sick voice as before adding a little more to it so that it was overly dramatic.

"You sound terrible," Leia said. Anakin could hear the worry in his daughter's voice. Obi-wan was like her grandfather, although he didn't like to admit it, and Leia worried constantly over the man. "What is wrong?"

"Have you seen Han?"

"Well, no," Leia's worried voice was rising in pitch. Anakin gave Obi-wan a thumbs up as he tried not to laugh. "Do you need him?"

"I just wanted to make sure he got home alright last night. We had a little more to drink then most normal people can handle. I just wanted to make sure the Twilek from the restaurant who helped us home got him home safely," Obi-wan said embellishing a little. He winked at Anakin. There was nothing wrong with making the truth from a certain point of view.

"Well," Leia said, the worry in her voice replaced with a deeper angry tone. "I haven't heard from him this morning, but he's been busy with runs."

"Thank you anyway Leia," Obi-wan said knowing that the seed had been planted. "I'm sure that he's fine and I have a meeting to get to. May the force be with you."

"And also with you, Master Kenobi," Leia said back to her diplomatic self, although Anakin could hear the irritation lapsing over into the salutation.

Obi-wan clicked off the comlink, replaced it on his belt and smiled at Anakin.

"You wanted trouble," Obi-wan said slyly. "I've just made sure he'll be in it for at least a couple days."

"Thanks Obi-wan."

Anakin clapped him on the shoulder as a gesture of friendship. They continued on towards the council chamber.

"Let's just hope Solo doesn't do anything too rash," Obi-wan said and entered the door.

"Too rash?" Anakin said in a panic after him. "Like break my daughter's heart?"


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

Leia paced the room again thinking that if she just tried hard enough, she could make sense of what Master Kenobi had said about Han and that twilek. She couldn't face the fact that maybe he was back to his old smuggler ways of too much wine and way too many women. Plus he'd been out with Lando, which could be a problem in itself because Lando was known to be a ladies man, all of the time.

The door opened and her assistant walked in looking rather weary. They had been working double time recently trying to get legislation reconciled between the jedi council and the regular senate. Sometimes it was very difficult to be the liaison between the council and the senate. She felt bad for working her assistant so hard.

"Han Solo here to see you," her assistant said in a small voice noting the look on Leia's face.

Leia stopped pacing and looked at the assistant with a glare that could've melted transpirsteel.

"Send him in," Leia said moving around to her desk to sit down. She wouldn't give Han the satisfaction of knowing that he had gotten under her skin because she knew that was what he thrived on. She put on her best diplomatic face and waited, hands folded neatly on her desk. This would be the best performance she had ever given, if she could only keep it together.

Han meandered into the room with his normal swagger and smiled widely at Leia. He bent to kiss her on the cheek, but she moved away and he gave her a frown.

"What's the matter _princess_?" Han said plopping into a chair and putting his boots up on her nicely polished desk. She hated it when he did that and that was probably why he felt the need to do it now. Something was bothering her and he had to get her irritated enough to spill it.

"You," Leia said in a very measured tone trying not to show her anger. She was seething inside and wished that she had a lightsaber handy.

"What did I do?"

"Taking my father and Master Kenobi out and then going home with a twilek."

Han huffed. He didn't like being accused. Accused of something he didn't even do. This had gone far enough. He stood and knocked the chair over with so much force that it banged against the floor. Han didn't care if it broke. She was being juvenile now.

"I don't like what you are accusing me of," he said laying his palms flat on the desk and leaning over towards her. "I didn't do anything. I wasn't the one who was drunk. That was all the jedi who were with us. But I guess that you would believe they were the good ones last night. You always take their side."

Han stormed towards the door. He wasn't going to stand in an office and be judged for something that he had no part of. It stunk of someone planting the idea and he knew who that was, Leia's father. Jedi weren't as honorable as they were professing to be. Han reached out and grabbed the door handle, but stopped and sighed. This was the old Han. Not the new one.

Walking out would cause yet another problem that he didn't need. Even if he didn't want to admit it, he needed Leia. She was the balance in his somewhat unstable life. He wanted her more then ever and her father telling him he couldn't have her only planted the seed of wanting to make her his wife. This was one battle he wasn't going to surrender.

Master Skywalker wouldn't win. Han wouldn't let him.

Turning around he looked at Leia. She hadn't moved and still had the same look on her face. It was her diplomatic face.

"Don't you ever get mad?" he asked walking back to her desk and picking up the chair. "I mean let it out Leia."

Leia smiled up at him with a tight lipped smile. Han was her everything and she had almost let him walk out that door and never said anything. That was the kind of woman she was and she wasn't sure that anything could ever change her. She had been told so many times to control her anger or it would eat her alive. Han didn't realize what anger to do to someone with her abilities.

"I don't want to be mad at you Han," Leia finally said. "I just want to know the truth."

Han plopped back in the chair and sat with his elbows on his knees, leaning forward. "I didn't do anything."

Leia nodded. This was the point where her love had to take over. She had to take him at his word. What she couldn't figure was why Master Kenobi had given her this information. Why would he want to sabotage Han?

"Who told you this?" Han asked. "Your father?"

"No," Leia admitted in a small voice. "It was Master Kenobi."

"I would never hurt you Leia. I love you and you know it. Please don't let them get to you this way. Your father doesn't want his little girl taken away and he'll do anything to keep you."

Leia sighed, the weight of the world on her shoulders. It was time she had a talk with her father and it was one that she had been dreading since she had met Han and fallen in love with him. It was time to tell him that she was getting married and that he would have to accept it.

"I'll take care of it," Leia said rising from her desk and moving to where he sat. She sat down on his lap and wrapped her arms around his neck. "I think we should get married very soon, like today."


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

Han paced back and forth in front of the large wooden doors which were the entrance to a small chapel. Leia had told him to meet her here, but she was running late, at least that is what he hoped. Maybe she had decided this wasn't such a great idea after all. Maybe she was leaving him at the alter. Han rung his hands and continued his pacing, his boots clacking against the synthstone floor in repetition.

"If you don't sit," Lando said with a smile that only a friend could give, "you are going to wear a hole in the floor!"

Han shot Lando a sour look and then went to sit next to the man. Lando was always so in control even when the pressure was on, but Han didn't know how he was keeping it together now. Getting married, that was a pretty big deal, even for Lando. Han knew this meant the end of some of their most famous shenanigans. It was like the closing of a chapter in many people's lives.

"What if she doesn't show up?" Han asked trying to look down the corridor to see if anyone was coming in this direction. The corridor was completely empty except for the two men.

"Do you think she wouldn't show up for you? She loves you. She's doing this against her father's will," Lando asked and smoothed the black dress pants he was wearing.

Han grimaced. It wasn't that he didn't think that Leia loved him. He knew she did or she wouldn't be so willing to go against everything to be with him. But trying to sneak out and get married without her father knowing was a completely different thing. He was a jedi and a good one at that. He would be able to feel her intentions. He thought it best that Leia avoid going home all together because he knew that she would somehow give it away. That all their planning, would somehow be fruitless. She had insisted that there was something she couldn't get married without. Han had never really ever been able to refuse her, so he had given in.

"It's not that," Han said nervously, feeling the sweat pool in the small of his back. "It's just that she might be having trouble getting here without the jedi in her family figuring it out."

Lando clamped Han on the shoulder in a friendly gesture that was meant to calm his friend. "I doubt it buddy," he said. "she's a politician and they are about as smooth as me."

Han rolled his eyes and craned his neck to look down the corridor again, wishing that somehow she would just appear. He checked his chrono. She was only five time units late and that wasn't really anything to worry about with the traffic on the planet. It was sometimes very difficult to get from one place to another especially during the evening hours.

"I'm starting to think that I'm going to be cut in two by a lightsaber after all this," Han said and stood again. He resumed the pacing he had been doing earlier. It was the only things that made him feel better. The nervous energy just seemed to melt away as his boots walked back and forth.

Lando rolled his eyes and sat comfortably on the bench next to the door. This was nothing to get worked up about, he thought. Let Han do all the worrying. It was the best way not to wrinkle the new tunic he had purchased for the special occasion. It wasn't everyday you were Han Solo's best man. It wasn't everyday that Han Solo got married. Leia was truly something special to tame the smuggler. Lando turned to look down the hall and saw Leia approaching, with someone else.

"Well she didn't stand you up," Lando said getting Han's attention and pointing down the corridor. "It seems she's brought a guest."

Han froze. It appeared that the things Leia couldn't get married without was her twin brother, Luke. If Han didn't die in the next few minutes from the lightsaber of a jedi, he would be a very lucky smuggler. Han put on his best sabacc face and waited for Leia. It felt like she took forever to get there.

"This is what you couldn't get married without?" Han asked and pointed at Luke. Luke smiled and bowed respectfully.

"Oh," Leia said, "No, I mean yes, but no this ring."

Leia pulled from her pocket a lovely ring that shown brightly in the light. It had a large fire gem set into a wide golden band. Han's eyes widened as he thought about just how much that ring must have cost. It was the smuggler in him that made him assess the price of everything beautiful, including Leia.

"Where did you get that?" Han asked his voice almost a gasp as he held out his hand to touch it.

"Well it was my mother's," Leia said and laid it in Han's hand. "I want to get married with it. It was the ring that my father gave her after their marriage was sanctioned by the jedi council. It is very special."

Han closed his fingers around the ring carefully. It felt like he was holding the most precious thing, next to Leia, that he had ever seen. And he had seen some really great stuff. The life of a smuggler was filled with baubles and gems that were worth a lot of credits. It was amazing that the sentimentality of this ring seemed so much more precious.

"Does she know it's gone?" Han asked his eyes getting wide at the thought of Leia's mother telling Leia's father and what that would mean. Han's head was swimming at the thought.

"She knows it's gone," Leia sighed, "but she promised that she wouldn't say anything until we got back to the house."

Han felt himself getting light headed and he swore that the floor was tilting under his feet. They were going to have to go back to her parents house and tell Master Skywalker. This would not be good.

"It's okay Han," Luke said putting a hand under his elbow and motioning for Lando to grab the other side. They led him to the bench.

"You saw how they treated me," Han said once he was sitting and his head was in his hands.

Leia moved to kneel in front of him and took his face in her hands. She gently kissed the bridge of Han's nose and then smiled.

"It's alright," Leia soothed him. "This is just the wake up call that he needs. My father will have to accept you now."

Han was not too thrilled with the prospects of forcing Master Skywalker to do anything.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

The ride to his upper level apartment seemed to take longer then normal. Patience, ha! Leia had run off and Luke was missing too. This could only mean one thing … they were both up to no good. It was always that way when the twins were doing something together. Even when they were very small children, when they were together and quiet, somebody was going to pay.

Finally the doors to the turbolift opened and Anakin rushed into his family home.

"Padme!" he shouted into the foyer. It echoed back at him, but he heard no answer. She was probably off being a consultant to someone, somewhere. Blast, why wasn't she here now.

He went to the kitchen, but she wasn't in there so he headed up to their bedroom. Finally he found her putting clothes away in the closet. He didn't know why they had a droid, because Padme refused to even use the droid's services.

"Where are they?"

"Anakin, what are you talking about?" Padme asked hanging another dress delicately on the hanger and then placing it in the closet.

"The twins," Anakin said to her no hint of smile crossing his face. He was in a very dower mood at the moment.

"I don't know," she said gently and continued with her work. "Have you tried their comlinks?"

"They aren't answering and that means they are up to something. They said that Luke left the temple almost two hours ago with Leia."

"You are over reacting, as always," Padme scoffed at him. "Maybe they wanted to spend a little time together. It must be hard to be twins and be apart so often. It's not like their jobs let them get together very often."

Anakin stopped and peered at her, narrowing his eyes. He reached out with the force. At first he felt nothing, no glimmer of anything out of the ordinary, but then he caught a spark. A spark of happiness that should not be there. Padme knew where they were and she wasn't telling him. He was her husband and she shouldn't be keeping secrets from him, even if he did tend to overreact.

"You know where they are!" Anakin said and pointed a finger at her finally letting a smile tug at the corners of his mouth.

Padme looked away from him and hurriedly placed another dress into the closet. "I don't know what you are talking about. How would I know where they were?"

Anakin looked at her again, his eyes telling her that he knew what was going on. There was no way you could fool a jedi master for very long. And Anakin was known to be an excellent liar, so trying to pull the bantha wool over his eyes was a little difficult. You couldn't fool a master.

"Why won't you tell me?" he pushed edging closer to her.

"Because you are just going to act rashly. You've been acting like an idiot ever since Han Solo came into her life. I want you to stop this right now," Padme said putting her hands on her hips like she was scolding him. "I won't have anymore of this. If you must know where they are, well Leia decided that she would marry Han and they've gone off to do it in privacy. She wanted Luke to go with her and that is where he is. Are you happy now?"

Anakin's stomach clenched. He had driven his little girl into the arms of a man that he wasn't sure about. A smuggler. He'd seen the way smugglers acted and he wasn't sure that Leia knew what she was getting into.

"Do you know what this means?" Anakin asked her.

"Yes," Padme finally said flopping down on the bed and sighing. "It means that she is growing up and that she is happy. I don't want you to meddle in this anymore. Think of her for once Anakin and not of yourself. I know it can be difficult to let go, but you have to."

Anakin shook his head in the negative. There was no way he was giving up without a fight. He would bring the whole jedi order down on Han Solo if he had to.

"Where are they?" he asked again, his patience wearing thin.

"I believe they are over at the chapel on the other side of the senate building. I gave them the ring you gave me so that she would at least have something to remind her of her marriage. I would hope that is would show her the way a good marriage is supposed to go, although now I'm not so sure," Padme said.

Anakin swooped from the room not hearing Padme calling after him. He would get there and stop whatever this nonsense was and Leia would return home. There was no doubt in his mind. Now all he had to do was get there before they were married and he already was at least 10 minutes behind them.


End file.
